Sorority Girls
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: Multi cross Where does Usagi go when she runs away from home? To an all boy private school of course! Nice title ne?
1. Chapter 1

Ok minna-chan! This is going to be one of the most funnest fic for me!! ::grins:: It would be for you too if you're writing a fic that has way too many bishounen for you to count them all. :: eyes goes starry :: Wai!!!!! Ummm… lest see what anime some of these bishounen are from. Gundam Wing, Fushigi Yuugi, Weiss Kreuz, Shoujo Kakumei Utena, Ayashi no Ceres… and there are more. **Way** more!! ^_~

*`*`*`*`

"Sumimasen! I would like to enroll," a petite figure stood in front of the large desk. The old secretary sitting behind the desk raised her head up and smiled kindly at the figure.

"Well…I need you to sign these forms here and you are well aware of the intuition fee right?" The figure nodded his head slowly as he took the bundle of papers. After fifteen minutes or so, all the paper was finally filled out. Handing the papers over to the old women, she read it slowly.

"And your name is…"

"Sagi. Tsuki Sagi." She nodded her head.

"Very well! Your classes will be starting the day after tomorrow and your room mate shall be…"

"I would be prefer to have my own room," he interrupted.

"I'm sorry, demo there are no rooms available right now," she answered him.

_'Uh oh.'_  "Are you sure you can't do anything about it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I assure you that this person you are staying with won't be much trouble." Sagi slowly nodded his head.

"Your room mate would be…Tenjou Utena! You'll be placed in the West House. Floor 2 and room number 23." Sagi nodded her head and started to head for her building."

_'That sounds more like a girl's name,'_ he thought to himself.

*`*`*`*`

"Aaw! Common fellas! It'll be a blast sneaking out and sneak up on the girls' school next door!" a loud voice echoed through the hall. Sagi placed her hand over her head and tried to secure the hat on her head. As the voices came closer he found himself constantly tugging on the hat. 

"Maxwell! How could you think of doing something so injustice like that!" a voice yelled at the first.

"Wufei! Please not another one of your justice speech!" the first voice said again.

"In…"

"Justice!" the first one finished for him. "Eep!" Pounding footsteps were heard coming towards him. Nervously, Sagi tried to secure the hat on his head a little bit more and turned the corner.

BAM!! The next thing he knows…he was seeing stars. All circling his head.

"Maxwell you baka! Now look what you did!" Even though his vision was fuzzy, Sagi could make out a man with jet-black hair, tied up in a tight ponytail. Holding a, what seems to be a…katana? 

"Excuse me, are you alright?" a polite voice asked him. Finally, having his vision regained, Sagi stared up at a boy with platinum blond hair. Politely extending his arm out for him. Alarmed, Sagi placed his hand on his head and checked if the hat was still on. Luckily, it hadn't fallen off from the crash. Deciding not to take the hand, Sagi stood up by himself and started to pick up his things.

"Arigatou," he thanked as someone handed over some of his belongings.

"No sweat!" the voice that had earlier crashed into him answered. "Sorry bout earlier! Seems like Wu-man never knows when it's not a good time to show off his play sword!"

"Maxwell! What did you say?!" cried an enrage Wufei.

"That's quite alright," Sagi answered as he squeezed past him and continued on his way.

"Oi!" he called out, but Sagi didn't bother to pay much attention.

"He seems to be in a hurry." The boy turned around to find himself held at… well it wouldn't be exactly like gunpoint, but good enough. In this case, you could call it katana point.

"Eep?"

*`*`*`*`

Fixing his hat** once** again, Sagi knocked on the door softly. Soft footsteps were heard behind the large oak door. Slowly he heard the lock opening and the door opening.

Sagi found himself staring at a boy with pink hair. Which reminded him of those pink cotton candies he had always bought at the fair. The boy was also wearing a hat, as some of his pink hairs were falling out. The boy was about the same height as Sagi. Although Sagi was a couple of inches shorter. He was dressed in the mandatory school uniform. Black pants, black dress shirt, and a white tie.

"Konban wa, are you Tenjou Utena?" Sagi asked politely, the boy nodded his head. "I'll be your new room mate."

"Nani?"

"I'm your new room mate," he repeated.

"H-hai! Come in! Gomen nasai!" he quickly apologized. Utena helped carry the boy's belongings in and closed the door behind them. 

Sagi glanced around the place. It was very tidy. A small living room; with quite an expensive couch and TV. There was a narrow hall, where five doors were seen and at the end was what he guessed was a washroom. The kitchen and the dining table are quite big. 

"We share this room with eight other people," Utena explained. Sagi nodded his head.

Utena stared at the new student; who hasn't introduced his name yet. He was…small, Utena knew himself that he was quite small, demo this boy was quite smaller than himself. Blond hair was seen under the hat he was wearing on his head. The boy was wearing a plain T-shirt with a very loose khaki pants. The clothes somehow gave the boy a sophisticated appearance; which when Utena had seen others wearing these type of clothing, it gave them a sort of thuggish appearance.

"G-gomen! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Tsuki Sagi!" he gave a small bow. During the process, Utena noticed that he kept his hand on his hat. As if afraid that it would fall off. Utena gave a smile in return. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's quite late. You should start unpacking your belongings. Your room is the second one. Here let me help you." Sagi wondered how could this guy keep on talking. 

*`*`*`*`

"Do you need anything else?" Utena ask, as he was about to shut the door. Sagi shook his head and there was a small 'click' as the door closed.

Sagi stood there quietly, making sure that he wouldn't come back. After a few while, he let out a sigh and glanced at the 

Length mirror stuck on the wall. The person staring at him was quite a bishounen; the ones that he had always seen in those girls' magazines.  Slowly, he took off his hat. Down fell endless streams of blond. It came cascading down all the way to his back. Now staring back at him wasn't a bishounen no more, but a girl. With sapphire blue eyes and what seems to be like an endless supply of rich golden hair. Now she looked more of a model in the magazines than a bishounen.

"That was close!" she said to herself as she remembered when she had just crashed into that boy. As she threw the hat aside, her phone started to ring. Digging through her handbag, she found the small phone at the very bottom; crushed by all the other things she had brought along.

"Moshi moshi," she answered.

"Oi Koneko-chan! How did the thing go?" a voice on the other side asked. She smiled happily as she recognized the familiar voice.

"Just great! No one even suspected me!" she bragged. She heard a chuckle on the other side of the line.

"That's great Koneko! Demo…your too-san is quite furious with this and your kaa-san is quite worried. Your too-san is calling a press meeting soon." Her eyes grew wide.

"Honto?! Sugoi!" she cried happily. She heard another round of chuckle on the other side of the line. "When's it gonna be?!"

"I'm not quite sure, demo he's calling all the girls for your whereabouts." Sagi gave a small giggle.

"Uagi-chan, how are things doing?" a different voice asked her.

"It's great Michiru-san!"

"Sagi-kun, are you done yet?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Gomen Michiru-san. I've got to go now. Ja ne!"

"Sagi-kun?" the voice asked again.

"H-hai!" she called out, as Utena's head popped in. Utena smiled at her sheepishly.

"Guess you were having a private call with your girlfriend, ne?" Usagii instantly blushed. Utena's smile grew wider. "Ne? You don't have to be embarrassing bout it. So…am I right?" Usagi nodded her head mutely.

"H-hai!" she squeaked. Utena gave her a triumphant smile.

"You should change out of your clothes now. I'll show you around the place tomorrow," Utena offered. Instantly, Usagi's face started to blush. She looked around.

"Here?" she squeaked in a high pitch voice. Utena also turned a couple shades of red.

"I-Iie!" she shooked her head furiously. Usagi gave a sigh of relief. Grabbing some nightclothes she started to make her way to the washroom.

*`*`*`*`

Utena heard the door click shut as Sagi left the room. Sighing to himself, he took off his hat. Out came tumbling _his_ long luscious cotton pink hair. 

"How am I gonna make this?" she asked herself. "He's surely gonna find out that I'm a **girl**." 

*`*`*`*`

As she made her way cautiously down the hall, she heard a door slowly open and a guy stepped out.

"Why won't you shut up you kuso-nezumi!" he cried at the person he was sharing a room with. Usagi stopped in her tracks. This guy seemed scary. The way his eyes narrowed dangerously at the person in the room. She just stopped and listens to his quarreling. After a while, he finally noticed her. His glare was even scarier when he was looking at her.

"What are you looking at?!" he snapped. "And who are you anyway?!" She stepped back in surprise.

"I-I..."

"What are you doing in here?!"

"I'm...I'm....U-Utena-san's new roommate," she answered. He continued to glare at her.

He was quite attractive. With his short orange hair and those scary dark brown eyes of his really makes him on a want lists for every girls. (I don't really know what his eyes colours are  ^^;;)

"What are you yapping about now you baka-neko?" a voice asked, as another person came out.

The boy was about the same height as Usagi. Although Usagi was a couple of inches shorter. He had dark hair; between the colour of really dark blue or dark purple on the verge of dark grey. His eyes were a stunning colour of violet. He was dressed in the mandatory school uniform. Black pants, black dress shirt, and a white tie. He was also very attractive. Well that's what Usagi thinks. He seems to be quite calmer than the other person. He turned to smile at her; which made her blush slightly. His smile was very gentle and it sort of calmed her down somewhat.

"You stay out of this you kuso-nezumi!" the boy yelled. At the sound of his voice, fear started to rush into her bloodstream once again. The other boy ignored the boy's ranting and turned his gaze to Usagi.

"Don't mind my friend. I'm Souma Yuki," he introduced. Usagi gave him a small smile.

"Tsuki U-er..Tuski Sagi," she answered. Both boys narrowed their eyes for a second as they noticed her slip of the tongue. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. Well Yuki anyway. The other guy was still scowling so it was hard to tell.

*`*`*`*`

Usagi quietly crept back into her shared room. Guessing that Utena was asleep, she cursed to herself quietly as she found out that he had chose to sleep on the top bunk.

_'Uh oh,' _she thought to herself.

*`*`*`*`

Utena forced her eyes to open as the ray of sunlight invaded her space. She slowly and groggily got up from her bed. In a snap, she got back down. Remembering her new roommate, she searched around the bed for her hat. As soon as her hand came in contact with the fabric of the hat, she placed it on her head and began stuffing her hair in. As soon as she was finished the door opened and in walked Sagi; who also had his hat on. He glanced up and gave her a smile.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Utena-san," he greeted. Utena shyly smiled back.

"Ohayo Sagi-san," she greeted and gave him her smile. Usagi started to look at her nervously. She was now afraid to go outside to the kitchen where all the noise was happening. Utena noticed her look of discomfort and wondered why. "Anno…Sagi-san, daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu," Usagi answered her. "Demo Utena-san…would you mind coming with me out there? I don't really know anyone out there and…" Utena smiled at his shyness.

"Of course! Just hold on a second! I need to change," she answered as she climbed down the bunk and started to rummage through her drawers.

"I-in here?" Usagi asked her nervously, while her face was a nice scarlet red. Utena froze and was also blushing.

"I-Iie! I have a habit of changing in the bathroom," she told her. Both gave a sigh of relief. "I'll be back in a while." And the door was shut. As soon as the door was shut, her phone started to ring again.

"Moshi moshi? Sagi desu," she answered.

"UUUUUUsagi-chaaaaaan!!" Usagi was sure that the screech could be heard all the way down to the all girl school next door. Which is where some of her friends were attending.

"Oi Minako-chan, don't be so loud next time."

"G-gomen, demo your parents came to us yesterday and was looking for you. A-and and I was sssoo worried! All of us! What happened to you?!" Usagi sighed as she heard her friend's ranting. 

"I'm just out of the country." 

"NANI?!" She had to hold the phone as far away from her ear as she heard Minako scream. "Usagi! How could you do this to me?!"

"Minako-chan gomen. I know I should've told you guys," she started to apologize, but was cut off as Minako started her ranting.

"Damn right you're sorry! You could've at least told me! I wanna come! I wanna come! Eh? Where are you anyway?" Little tiny small sweatdrops appeared on the back of her head.

"Anno…promise you won't tell my parents?" she asked softly.

"Usagi-chan! I'm practically your bestfriend! Of course I wouldn't! Now where are you?!"

"Anno…well…I'm in…Hong Kong," she said.

"Hong Kong?!" she heard Minako practically scream

*`*`*`*`

Utena; who was outside the door stopped, she swore she had just heard someone scream out Hong Kong and it suspiciously sounded like it came from the all girl's school down the road. She was about to open the door when she heard Usagi's voice.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

*`*`*`*`

"Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Of course I won't! But you have to promise me one thing!" Minako answered back. Usagi's eyes were twitching. She knew there would be a catch. There was always one! Why on earth did she trust Minako in the first place?!

"Hai?" she asked softly. _'Oh god not something horrible.'_

"Promise me that you're save some guys there for me!" Usagi could picture Minako giving her a sly wink right now if she was in front of her. She nearly fell down. Typical Minako.

"Hai, hai. I will."

"Great! Well I gotta go now! Ja neeee!"

"Ja Minako-chan."

*`*`*`*`

"Ja Minako-chan!" Utena heard the phone conversation. She took a wild guess that Sagi-kun was probably having a phone conversation with his girlfriend or something. Shrugging it off she entered the room.

"Well I'm ready! You ready to go Sagi-kun?" Usagi was busy bouncing around the room trying to tie her shoelaces.

"H-hai! Just a sec!" Utena looked at her frantic with amusement.

"You better hurry. You know those guys out there doesn't really save any breakfast for anyone." Usagi's head instantly shot up.

"NANI?! Then lets go!" She dashed out the door, while pulling Utena out with her.

*`*`*`*`

"Ohayo minna-chan!" Utena greeted everyone at the table; while a bashful Usagi was standing slightly behind her.

"Ohayo Utena-kun," some of them chorused, while some glared at her as their way of saying good morning. Yuki who was sitting at the table noticed the shy Usagi behind Utena and started to greet her.

"Ohayo Sagi-san." Usagi looked out from behind Utena and gave him a small smile.

"Ohayo Yuki-san."

"Minnna! Lemme introduce our new house mate, Tsuki Sagi!" Everyone was quiet, as Utena stepped aside and the shy blond was standing there nervously as everyone gazed at her.

"O-ohayo?"   She squeaked. Utena smiled and started to introduce her to people. She first took Usagi to a boy with blue hair.

" This is Kaoru Miki." The boy Miki looked at her kindly and offered a hand; which Usagi meekly took and gave him a small smile.

Although she was shy in front of all these people that she doesn't know, she was also trying to hide the giggles that wanted to burst in her. Miki had the deepest blue eyes that she had ever seen. They were even deeper than hers, but that wasn't the thing that was making her giggle. Some of his blue hair that was falling in front of his ears looked exactly like a sideburns.

"This is Urashima Keitarou."

He also smiled up at her. His brown pupils seemed quite small behind the frame of his circular glasses. He had no special feature about him. Except that Usagi could tell by one glance at him that he was more of a klutz than her.

"This guy was adopted, so he doesn't have a last name. Just call him Tasuki," Utena joked. He reminded Usagi of the other guy she had met. The boy glared darkly at Utena as she said it.

"Who are ya *^&^@ callin a &^(^^ damn adopted?!" he yelled her. Usagi had to cringe as all the words left his mouth. Though he does look kawaii. With those small little fangs he had and that sunset coloured hair…Minako would be all over him for sure. She grinned mentally at the picture.

"This guy is ChiChiri," Utena introduced. "He has a habit of saying no da."

"He's scary sometimes." The last part Utena whispered softly in Usagi's ears. The person has a blue hair, but the amusing part is part of the front was standing straight up. 

_'Must used a lot of gel for that kind of hair,'_ she thought to herself.  To add that off he had a large smile. Usagi couldn't help but compare him with a carnival clown. She wondered if the smile was real.

"This is Omi Tsukiyono and his room mate Nagi Naoe." (Agh! I forgot how to spell their last name ^^;;) Both boys looked up at her, the boy with blond hair smiled at her politely.

"Ohayo Sagi-kun," he greeted. She smiled at him. The other person just nod at her. Omi had a honey blond coloured hair and his large navy blue eyes made Usagi want to melt. She noticed that on his right ear he wore an earring of a cross. It made him more kawaii.

The other person had a more of a longer hair than Omi a bit. His hair was the more of the colour light brown with a mix of a bit of red, and his eyes were more of an aqua green. Though they seem to reflect coldness, he was still a damn cutie!!

"And that concludes to everyone in this dorm. Welcome to our madness Sagi-kun!" Utena gave a wide grin as she finished the introduction. Usagi had to stop herself from giggling and responded with a wary smile. "Now! Lets forget all of this and have breakfast!"

Usagi nodded and sat down next to Utena and Omi. Her mouth was practically watering with the smell of pancakes, sausages, bacons, english muffin… (mmm…I'm getting hungry)

"What's on the news?" Yuki asked the group as everyone answered him with a shrug. 

"Someone go and turn on the damn &*%$ TV!" Tasuki called.

"Why won't you?" Kyou told him annoyed. Tasuki took a muffin and threw it at Kyou's head. Luckily he had a fast reflex and caught it. He smirked at the scowling Tasuki and took a bite.

"Arigatou! I couldn't reach it!" Tasuki stood up angrily and started to pull his sleeves up.

"Why ya *^&%…"

"Knock it off!" Utena called out to the two as she bit into her sausage. Usagi stared at _him_ as he continued to eat. She just shrugged and thought that it was probably an everyday thing and started to dig into her breakfast.

*`*`*`*`

All done!!! :: grins :: Okay! Here's the list where of what anime the bishounen and bishoujou that are mentioned so far:

Utena and Miki : Shoujo Kakumei Utena or Revolutionary Girl Utena. Whichever you want to call it.

Keitarou: Love Hina – Although he's not that much of a bishie I still like him.

Tasuki, ChiChiri : Well duh! Fushigi Yuugi.

Yuki, Kyou : Fruits Basket. One of my latest anime obssession. I recommend minna to watch it. Download it or go out and buy it. ^^;; Though I prefer downloading it demo it takes like ages. I use Kazaa so minna-chan can see why. ^^;;

Omi, Nagi : Weiss Kreuz.

Duo, Wufei : I don think  I need to say which anime these bishies are from do I? ^^;; Unless some people are **that **clueless. 

There will be more bishies appearing in the next chapter minna-chan. :: grins widely :: When I get around to writing another chapter that is…^^;; REVIEW!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

*`*`*`*`

"That's where a lot of the recreational sports are taken place," Utena explained, as she pointed out to the large field up ahead. Usagi nodded as she glanced around excitedly. Her heart was pounding faster and faster for each second a bishounen walked past. If it was Minako in her place she knew that she would've melted into a puddle already. Or if it was Makoto she would've told the group that every single guy walked pass looked like her old senpai. Usagi giggled at the thought. Utena turned around and she immediately stopped her giggling. Even if Utena had asked her she couldn't exactly explain why, so she kept her gaze down.

"Say…Sagi-kun? Would you like to go for some ice-cream?" At the name of ice cream, her head snapped right up and she nodded her head happily like a little five year old. 

As Utena pointed out to more places on their way to a parlor, Usagi stopped in her track. _'Since when did this place have an ice-cream parlor?'_ she asked herself.

"Utena-kun, I didn't know that there is an ice-cream parlor," she commented. Utena turned around and smiled at the confused _boy_.

"Same here, demo Miki had showed it to me not too long ago. It's just off campus. Demo you won't see much of the boys there though. Specially the guys in our room. They said because the girls from the private school not too faraway would come and clobber them." Both giggled at the idea. As they exited the school ground, Usagi noticed Tasuki and ChiChiri. They seemed to be hanging around their group of friends. 

Tasuki seemed to be arguing with a man with blue hair. His small little fangs were showing as he opened his mouth to yell at the man. That's when she noticed the blond guy standing within the group. She grinned widely to herself. He was still the same. His silvery blond hair blew in the small breeze; that seemed really pleasing to touch, but his eyes…that were a different story. His eyes radiated coldness. But at the moment it was more of annoyance. She smiled at his expression and felt really desperate to walk up there and talk to him

_'I wonder would he recognize me?'_ she asked herself amused.

"Hey there's Tasuki and ChiChiri. Wonder if they'll want to come for some ice-cream with us," Utena said to her. Usagi turned and smiled at _him_. "Oi Tasuki! ChiChiri! Ossu!" Utena waved to the group. Reverting their gaze to them. Usagi felt herself blush rather madly at all the stares. Not just from any kind of people. But a whole pack of bishounen!! Her mind was squealing happily, as she was sure that if she had a conscience, then it would've probably be dancing with joy at all the stares. Though her stomach didn't quite agreed as she felt all the butterflies. The only blond in the group kept his eyes mainly on Usagi, as the two approached them.

"Ohayo Utena-kun, Sagi-kun, no da!" ChiChiri greeted happily. A man with purple hair looked at Usagi dully.

"Who's that?" he asked bored. Utena smiled and pushed Usagi up in front.

"This is Sagi-kun! He's new around here!" Usagi offered a small smile to the group.

"Waddya mean you wan me to deal wit it!" Tasuki cried at the man with blue hair. Usagi turned to look at the two, as did everyone else. "She's your &*%# god damn &%$$ girl!" Usagi winced at all of the words being used. She noticed that the blond man was staring at her, rather too intently. When she knew that no one was looking she turned to him and gave him a quick smile and a wink.

He gasped quietly to himself. There was only one person that winks at him like that, and from all of the phone calls he's been receiving all yesterday, needless to say that it's her. She's seems to be pretty good at it though. She made him stand there and look at her for probably a good 2 minutes till he figured it out.

"Just ignore them, no da!" ChiChiri turned to Usagi and Utena with a small sweatdrop. "They're always like that, no da! Let me introduce you to my friends, no da!"

"Hotohori, no da!" He pointed to a man with long dark brown hair with a hint of green. His dark gray eyes were quite captivating and Usagi didn't quite mind staring at them all day. ( Who would? )

"Nuriko, no da!"

The next man had long purple hair, though it was quite odd to see a guy these days with a long braid. His eyes were almost the colours of those nice hot cappuccino drinks she usually got at Crowns in the winter.  He had small _dot_ just below his left eye. It actually made him quite…kawaii. 

"Amiboshi, Suboshi, no da!"

_'Twins,'_ she thought immediately as saw the two identical twins. With the uniforms they had to wear the two was **very** hard to tell. They both had hair almost the colour when a blond jumps into a pool with chlorine; their hair turns a slight bit of green. That's what it looked like. Well that was how Usagi could decipher it. Their eyes were a very light colour of brown and both wore a headband around their forehead.

"She's yer &^$*% girl so you take care of yer own ^%*#@ problem!" Tasuki declared as he walked back to the group. The blue haired man walked behind him and muttered something under his breath.

"Tamahome, no da!" ChiChiri pointed to the blue hair man. Usagi couldn't find much to describe except he had nice violet coloured eyes. Which right now looked dead on angry.

"And this is Nakago, no da!" Usagi smiled softly as she walked up to Nakago.

"Long time no see ne?" she asked smiling happily. Nakago smirked and nodded his head.

"You know eachother?" Utena asked confused. Usagi turned around and nodded her head.

"Hai! We're cousins."

"Cousins?!" Tasuki shrieked. He pointed his finger shakily at Nakago. "You mean this &^%$& damn loner has a family?!" Usagi scowled at him. Hai he was gorgeous with his fangs, demo no one and she means no one calls her cousin a loner. Tasuki seemed to freeze as he stared into the obviously smaller blond's eyes.

"Nande! It's true!" he cried as he noticed some of the others glaring at him.

"Where are you going, no da," ChiChiri asked as he wasn't quite comfortable with all the tensions. Usagi instantly had a changed in mood as she jumped happily telling them.

"We're going to get some ice-cream!" Nakago smirked at his hyperactive cousin, she hasn't changed at all. 

"Sure we'll come, no da!" ChiChiri answered as the rest nodded.

"You guys go. I don't feel safe there," Tamahome told them.

"Ahh forget him! He's just scared to see Miaka!" Tasuki told the group. Usagi blinked confused.

"Who's Miaka?" she asked. Tamahome glared at Tasuki who was returning him the exact same glare.

"It's his glutton of a girlfriend," Nuriko answered. 

"Nuriko!" Tamahome yelled as he glared at the purple haired man.

*`*`*`*`

"Common you guys! I heard this is where all the guys from the school hangs out!" Minako whined as she dragged a not so pleased Rei. 

"Minako! Practically all of the guys at that school are hentais! How could you want to know them!" Rei cried enraged.

"Aaww common Rei-chan! It's not like everyday you can see some hotties," Makoto commented giving a quick wink at Minako. "And wasn't there that guy you were eyeing at last time at the mall goes there? Who knows you might see him." Rei still didn't look like she was going to agree anytime soon, though she was blushing lightly at the comment of her dreamboat of the month.

"Onegai Rei-chan?! If you come, then I'll try to scoop up some facts about him!" Minako pleaded. Rei was silent as she tried to wager the two. Going to the ice-cream shop, who knows he might be there, and Minako would go and gather some infos about him. There was nothing that would doubt Minako's connection to getting her information. Minako took the silent as a yes. She squealed happily as she started to drag, the raven haired out.

"Minna…I don't know about this. I mean I'm behind in my studies and I still have three more chapters to read in my novel. I think I'll just pass the ice-cream and go on to working on my studies," Ami interrupted the happy moment. Minako came to a halt and stared at her with tears.

_'Think Minako! What would Usagi do to get Ami to go?'_ Usually it was Usagi who dragged Ami along. Only she would know what to say to. They had always split up doing these things. Minako takes care of Rei and Usagi takes care of Ami. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Ami-chan! I heard that every night around this time they have a chess competition! The winner and their friends gets to eat there free for three days!" Ami looked at her with interests. Minako grinned happily as Ami caught the bait.

*`*`*`*`

"Waii!! Look at them! They're ssoooo kawaii!" the girls in the booth a couple seat away from them gushed. One of the girls looked at the table and was rewarded with a death glare from Tasuki. She squealed happily to her friends, claiming that he was looking at her with love in his eyes. Tasuki snorted as he took a sip of his smoothie.

"Doesn't he remind you of the glutton?" Nuriko asked as he leaned over and whispered into Tasuki's ears.

"Who?" he whispered back. Nuriko nodded over to Usagi, as the _boy_ took a big bite of his fudge sundae. 

"At least he hasn't asked for more," Tasuki whispered back.

Usagi happily took another bite out of her sundae as she savored the taste. Nakago stared at his never stopping cousin, amused. He heard what Tasuki and Nuriko were saying. He smirked as she finished her whole sundae one and a half minutes flat. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Tamahome couldn't believe that anyone could rival his _girlfriend's_ speed of eating. The funny thing is, Usagi had beaten Miaka's record. She had claimed that she is the fastest eater in all of Japan. Wait till she finds out that someone else had beaten her record. 

Usagi blushed as she noticed them staring at her. Utena was only half way finished her ice-cream cone, but she still stared dumbfounded as she saw Usagi's sundae all polished and cleaned.

"G-gomen…I have a habit of eating that fast," she looked down and suddenly had an interest of staring at her fingers. Nuriko brushed it off.

"Don't worry. It's not like we haven't seen that kind of eating before. You haven't met his girlfriend." He pointed at Tamahome, who was blushing lightly as Usagi gazed at him.

"Oi it's you again!" a voice called out. Everyone at the table looked up to see a guy smiling cheesily at them. His violet eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, as behind him stood four other boys.

"Hey Duo!" Utena greeted happily. He flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Sup Utena! Didn't know you like to come here also. I would've invite ya! So…you here to check out the babes as well?" at this Utena blushed furiously. Duo was smiling from ear to ear. "Don't worry! It's natural for us guys to act on our hormones once in a while!" This time not only Utena blushed, but as well as Usagi and some other people who heard the conversation.

"And in you case it's all the time," Wufei said from behind him.

"Wu-man! Not so loud! What if all the babes hear?" Duo joked however, Wufei didn't quite share the same sense of humor as Duo, and to add in the nickname wasn't such a smart idea. A platinum blond stepped up between the two with small sweatdrops.

"Anno…Wufei I don't think it's a good thing to do that," he commented. Wufei grunted, but still glared at Duo. The boy looked at the group. "Sorry about that minna."

 "Don't worry Quatre, it's not like we haven't seen this before," Hotohori answered. "Ah… why won't you five sit down and join us?" Duo nodded enthusiastically and sat down right next to Utena. He flashed her a huge grin as she blushed slightly.

"Arigatou. We would love to join you," Quatre answered politely.  He sat down next to Duo, followed by Wufei and two other guys who Usagi hasn't seen before. As their orders arrived at the table Duo started to dig in enthusiastically into his sundae. 

During their wait Usagi was introduced to Duo Maxwell. He was the happy guy of the group of five. Long chestnut hair tied up in a braid. Large violet eyes and the most cheesiest smile she has ever seen. Minako would've died a million time to be in her shoes right now. Surrounded by so many bishounen. 

Next was Chang Wufei. Jet black hair, not much feature except that he is angered easily. Specially if it was Duo who is provoking him. He carries around a katana; which was tied around his belt. Though she has never seen a katana before, she had always thought that it was something as big as a sword. His katana was small; the size of a dagger. The case was yellow, but why is she spending all this time just staring at his katana?  It's probably because all the girls around were getting googily eyes, staring at their table. And each time ones get too close, he held out his katana in warning.

Quatre Winner, son of a multi time billionaire. She didn't need to get introduced to know him. They've already met. Shows you how a cocktail party can come in use once in a while, either than getting yourself out of a gym period. Complaining to the teacher that your feet hurts because of the heels you had to wear yesterday to one of the many cocktail parties your parents held. 

Trowa Barton sat next to him. Long funny brown bangs covering his eyes. Depending on which angle you look at him, large emerald eyes. He's the quiet type, the observer of the group. He seems to be the tallest out of the group. The only thing that annoyed her about him was he every so often gives her a glance. Like he knows something she doesn't know.

Hiiro Yui, the last member of the group. Easy to say that he's the leader of the group. Though it seems sometime Duo's the leader. He glares. That's all Usagi could think. He glares more than anything. If you compare, Hiiro Yui glares as much as she smiles. Which is **a lot**. Messy brown hair and cold prussian eyes. Though right now it showed a sign of annoyance. She also learned that they share the same dorm with Tasuki and ChiChiri's friend.

*`*`*`*`

"So anyway Utena, the coach said that we need to wake up early Monday morning for practice," Duo started to chat while he inhaled another spoon full sundae. Utena groaned. She was not quite a morning person, and with the kind of coach she has life couldn't get any better.

"I know what you mean. Think his wife kicked him out to the couch again," Duo commented. Usagi's ears started to perk up.

"How do you know?" she asked, feeling very interested.  Right next to her Nakago smirked. His cousin was always into gossips and the latest news, with her other blond friend. What was that girl's name again? Makino? Aino?  Well… whatever the name was she didn't seem to be quite sane. Everytime he sees her she's always googily eyes staring at him. 

"I have my ways," Duo answered with his trademark smile. Usagi stared at his smile and couldn't help but think how cheesy it looks on him. Though he does look kawaii  with it.

"Listen up people!" one of the person in the parlor's uniform stood on the counter. "It's time to test your skill on how freakin smart you ass heads are!"

"Who're you callin a damn ass head?!" someone called.

"All of you!" the guy shot back.

"Why won ya just shut the @#%& up! An make yer damn announcement ready!" Tasuki glared at the guy. The guy glared back at him full force.

"As I was sayin, we will be havin a chess tournament in a couple of minutes, and whichever ass heads here actually wins will will be eatin here free for a whole week until the next god damn tournament!" he announced.

"Watch your god damn language!!" a voice from the back called up to the front.

"Why won't you watch yer own freakin language!" so there everyone in the parlor watched as the person in front and a mysterious person from the back trade remarks back and forth to eachother.

"Why the hell are we havin this shit again!" the guy finally exploded. "Oi! Miroku! Get your ass out here and explain!" Out from the back stepped out a guy about the same age as the one that has been making a scene at the front. 

"I'm here," the guy answered with a suave voice. "Don't be such a granny Ranma." 

"This was your god damn idea anyway!" Miroku looked thoughtful for a moment with his hand on his chin.

"Hai, hai. I read somewhere that this plan is a great way to meet lovely young girls." A vein popped on the top of Ranma's head as he heard this from his co-worker.

*`*`*`*`

"Oooooh! Look at all the guys!" Minako squealed happily as the girls made their way into the shop. Guys and guys galore! 

"That one! That one!" She squealed happily as she jumped up and down pointing at a group of boys in particular.

"Minako-chan, you're making a scene," Ami told her blond friend blushing madly as they received quite an attention. Both Makoto and Rei looked in the direction Minako was pointing at and couldn't help but admit that the group of guys were pretty cute.

*`*`*`*`

Usagi tensed up as she heard the all too familiar squeal coming from the entrance. She glanced to see a googly eyes Minako pointing at a certain group of boys. She turned her head to stare in the same direction and couldn't help the rush of panic running up and down her spine.

*`*`*`*`

Well I woulda continue da fic demo…..^^;; I know dis one is REALLY crappy! . Demo it would be nice to get some ffedbacks. ^^

  
  


  


End file.
